Lust At First Sight
by Madame Kat
Summary: Zexion is dragged to a gay bar against his will, where he proceeds to get drunk and meet a certain beautiful redhead. AkuZem Rated M for Sexual References & Language. Roxas is a hooker!


zexion: quiet, commanding, sexy, deep, emotional, beautiful, young, inexperienced, powerful, strong

axel: sexy, violent, mood swing, red, shallow, memorized, confident, frenzied, stroppy, full-of-himself

Zexion was seriously regretting taking Larxene's advice. _It'll be fun! _she said, _You'll meet new people! _she said. Zexion clenched his fists in anger over the moronic blonde's words. He took a deep, cleansing breath and opened the door to the club. The very moment he stepped in he could smell the nauseating aroma of alcohol soaking the air. Zexion felt his pants tighten significantly when his eyes wandered to the dance floor. Men's bodies sweating and grinding together in time with the beat of the deafening music blasting out of the amps. He made a mental note the kill Maluxia as well for suggesting the leather pants, they were so damn revealing!

He continued walking into the gay club, trying to hide his face behind his hair. Sure, it wasn't likey that anyone would notice him, but there was still a slim chance others were here. Rather than _dancing the night away _as Marluxia so kindly suggested, Zexion made his way to the bar to order several shots of whiskey._ 'This is going to be a long night,' _Zexion thought bitterly. Marluxia and Larxene said that they wouldn't be back until 1am. How the hell was he supposed to kill that much time?! Zexion grasped the first shot firmly and downed it all in a gulp, he grimaced as he felt the burning liquid swim down his throat, scorching every nerve on its way down.

Zexion swung around on the bar stool to face the dancefloor, whole simaltaniously downing the remaining two shots. As he gazed at the flashing blob that was becoming the dance floor, Zexion could feel the alcohol comsuming him, that warm feeling in his washboard stomach, the pleasant hum dancing around in his mind. His eyes seemed to stop scanning over the crowd without him noticing, they had stopped on one individual man. His shirt had been taken off at a previous time and his skin was glistening with sweat. His fire red hair was dancing around in the flashing strobe light like the element of which it represented. His slim figure was grinding against that of a blonde boy. _'Damn,'_ he thought. As the song ended, the gorgeous red-haired god bent down to the blonde boy's ear. Zexion could feel the jealosy and rage bubbling inside him.

The red-haired man put a note in the blonde's hand. One-hundred dollars. How is it that someone as beautiful as that would need a rent-boy?! The blonde grinned devishly and walked away from the red-haired man and stright out of the club.

Zexion couldnt believe his eyes, that blonde boy couldn't have been more than 16, and that gorgeously thin man just paid him?! Maybe Zexion was hallucinating from being so lonely. Yeah, that's it!

Zexion downed his 11th shot of whiskey.

That red-haired masterpeice wasn't on the dance floor anymore, Zexion felt somewhat upset by that, he was enjoying that little piece of eye-candy.

"Hi there," a voice breathed in his ear. Zexion jumped in shock at the sound of that sexy voice. He swung around on his chair but lost balance and fell towards the hard, tiled floor. Before he could smash his head open, something caught him. Zexion looked up to discover that the one who saved him was that red-haired boy.

"You-you saved me..." Zexion breathed.

"Bingo. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" the gorgeous man.

"I'm Zexion," he replied.

Axel slowly pulled Zexion back up to the bar stool. "Are you alight?" he asked, "How many drinks have you had?"

Zexion felt slightly angry at the fact that Axel immediately assumed he was drunk, until his eyes looked over to the bar where 14 shot glasses were sitting in front of Zexion's place. Zexion blushed deeply. "Um... A few..." he said nervously.

Axel laughed affectionately, "It appears you spilled one on your shirt as well!" he pointed at Zexion's shirt which was now soaked in the amber liquid. "Come with me, I'll help you clean it up," Axel said as he carefully pulled Zexion into a standing position.

"Uh... Thanks," Zexion said uneasily, Axel had taken Zexion right arm and put it over his shoulders. They were slowly making their way to the bathooms.

Once in the bathrooms, Axel lifted Zexion up and rested him of the counter. Zexion leaned back slowly onto the mirrors, Axel bent down to inspect the shirt's condition. Zexion hoped to all that was holy that Axel wouldn't look down any further.

"Take your shirt off," Axel said briskly, it wasn't a suggestion, more of a command. "Calm down Zexy, I'm just going to wash your shirt, here I'll do it for you," Axel took hold of the bottom of Zexion's shirt and pulled it upwards. Zexion was still in shock of being called Zexy that he simply allowed Axel to remove the tight, black silk top.

Axel took the piece of clothing to the sink next to Zexion, he turned the taps on slowly and started washed away the fluid, Zexion watched as the amber-stained water came out of the fabric in swirls, he was starting to think he had too much to drink.

"That should be fine," Axel said as he turned the taps off, this snapped Zexion out of his _trance. _Axel laid the shirt out on the counter across from Zexion. "We'll just need to wait for it to dry..."

Axel made his way back over to Zexion, where they stood in an awkward silence for several minutes. During this time, Zexion was looking Axel over, from his gorgeous fire-like hair, to his gorgeous thin waist... Zexion just wanted to wrap his arms around them and-

"Oh, screw it!" Axel sighed, and pounced on Zexion like some sort of jungle cat. He threaded his fingers through Zexion's blue-grey hair and attacked his mouth with his own. Zexion gave into the sensuality of it all, it was only until he thought of a vital problem that he stopped.

"Wait," he said, trying to push Axel's weight off of him.

"What's wrong Zexy?" he replied in a voice so sexy, Zexion felt his cock twitch with anticipation.

"Wh-What if someone walks in on us?" Zexion said, still trying to catch his breath.

Axel gave a cocky grin and looked towards the door, "You're right," he said finally. Axel got up off the counter and made his way to the door, where he picked up an unused pipe off the floor and jammed it into the door. "Much better!"

Axel strutted back towards Zexion and pulled him into a sitting position, their faces were so close that Zexion could inhale the scent of vodka on Axel's breath. "I am going to suck your cock and then I am going to fuck you senseless," Axel said determinedly. He yanked on Zexion's hands and pushed him into the wall next to the counter. They kissed furiously with hot, wet, possesive kisses. Zexion could feel the bulge in Axel's pants pressing into his hip, telling him that his fire-headed compaion wanted this as much as he did. The two continued to battle for dominance with their tongues until Axel broke off, earning a cry of disapproval from Zexion. Axel sunk to his knees and suddenly, his words were ringing in Zexion's mind again: _I am going to suck your cock and then I am going to fuck you senseless. _Axel worked furiously at undoing the fly on Zexion's tight leather trousers, then yanking them down to his ankles. Axel licked and nipped at Zexion's stomach before ripping the boxers down _with his teeth_. Zexion was struggling to stand.

Axel licked a straight line at the vein at the bottom of Zexion's cock from the base to the head, before closing his lips over the head, Zexion watched with glazed eyes at the scene before him. Axel lapped at the head with his hot tongue before swallowing him whole. Zexion thrust involuntarily into Axel's mouth, this made Axel hold his hips still while he bobbed his head on the glistening member. It didn't take Zexion long to reach orgasm, spurting his seed into Axel's mouth.

Axel got up off his knees and spun Zexion around so he was facing the wall, Axel worked at his own fly until his own cock sprung free. "You alright?" he whispered in Zexion's ear. Zexion simply nodded in response, still thinking about the fact that he had never bottomed before. Axel kissed at Zexion's neck while he inserted a finger into Zexion's entrance, which was soon joined by a sencond and third. Zexion squinted his eyes shut at the burning sensation the fingers brought with them.

Axel withdrew the fingers and pressed his fully hard cock at Zexion's stretched entrance, he burrowed his way in until he hit a special spot that made Zexion moan and grunt with pleasure. Axel grinned into Zexion's neck, he withdrew slightly before hammering back onto that spot, his motions were quick and forceful, but at the same time, tender and caring. After several more thrusts, Axel reached orgasm as well, he bit down with force onto Zexion's neck as he filled Zexion with his seed. Axel lapped his tongue at what would certainly become a deep bruise as he slowly withdrew his softening cock.

Zexion rested on the wall while Axel slumped onto his back, their slow, deep breathing was the only noise in the room besides the hum of music coming from the exterior of the club. Zexion turned around to face his companion to lay gentle kisses on his neck an collarbone.

When they released each other, Axel walked over to where Zexion's shirt was resting on the counter. "Hm, still wet," he said, he held his hand over the shirt, heat emitting from his hand(1) dried the shirt before Zexion's eyes. "All dry!" Axel said happily.

Zexion was stunned, "And you could have done this that whole time?!" he questioned.

Axel turned to look at Zexion with a sly grin plastering his features, "Well, I _could _have..."

NOTE: (1) I know it doesn't say anywhere that Axel can emit heat from his hands, but being around all that fire must've done something!


End file.
